DEVELOPMENT CORE Abstract The Development Core stimulates and supports new HIV science and scientists through a variety of essential services that promote and facilitate research development and research careers. The Pilot Project Program provides small grants to CIRA affiliates; the Peer Review Program provides expert guidance and feedback on grants, manuscripts, and presentations for CIRA affiliates; and the International Visiting Fellow program promotes international collaborations in high impact areas. The Core also supports two HIV training programs for junior scientists that are affiliated with CIRA and located in our Center, a T32 program and an R25 Research Education Institute for Diverse Scholars. Career Development Consultations are provided to trainees and other junior investigators to provide advice on how to develop successful HIV research careers. Through its role with CIRA-affiliated training programs, the Core facilitates and expands access to resources that are essential to the successful conduct of HIV research, including community-based and community-engaged research and fosters a positive, enriching environment for aspiring HIV researchers and particularly those underrepresented in the field and/or those seeking to focus on HIV disparities in their research, in areas and with populations most impacted by HIV. In support of CIRA's emphasis on Implementation Science (IS) the Development Core will stimulate and support research with an emphasis on implementation, scale-up, and sustainability, provide consultation and special peer review services on IS, and help CIRA scientists make use of resources within CIRA, Yale, and the community that can support implementation research. The Core's Pilot Project Program will give priority to implementation research proposals. Peer review services will include special reviews tailored to IS projects and manuscripts. The Core will also place emphasis on IS in training activities. The Development Core will be led by Dr. Linda Niccolai, Professor at Yale School of Public Health (YSPH) and a CIRA-affiliated scientist for the past 17 years. Dr. Niccolai is a behavioral epidemiologist with nearly 20 years of experience in HIV research. Dr. Milena Stanojlovic will serve as Assistant Director for the Core. Additional contributing Core scientists include: Dr. Paul Cleary, Director of CIRA; Dr. Trace Kershaw, YSPH Professor, Director of CIRA's Interdisciplinary Research Methods Core and PI of the T32 and REIDS training grants; Dr. Kaveh Khoshnood, Associate Professor of Epidemiology at YSPH and the PI of two international training programs; Dr. John Dovidio, Professor of Psychology, Yale University, who provides diversity and mentoring expertise for trainees; and Dr. Stephen Latham, Director of the Yale Interdisciplinary Center for Bioethics and current chair of the Human Subjects Committee at Yale who provides expertise and training on ethical and human subjects issues in the conduct of HIV research.